My Angel
by TheLastOneHereForNow
Summary: This is a BoyXBoy Fanfiction. It is Rated 18 so i highly recommend that if you're under 18 you don't read this. This is a fanfiction about my favorite couple from Ugly Betty, Justin and Austin. :) This is purely smut.


"Austin? I'm home." I heard Justin yell my name from the living room. Barely looking up, I let him know I was in the kitchen. As I put the last touches on the dessert I made, Justin came in and pulled me into a kiss.

I laughed and gently pushed him off of me. He just smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned in for a much slower, more passionate kiss. Justin moaned into my mouth, causing me to lose breath. I began running my fingers through his short, black hair and pushed him back against the wall.

Quickly ripping off both of our clothes, I pulled Justin into our bedroom. Capturing his mouth against mine once again, I ground my waist against him. His deep moan made my arousal even more noticeable. I began flicking my tongue out against his bottom lip, eliciting more moans from Justin, and an object prodding my stomach letting me know I wasn't the only one enjoying this immensely.

I pushed Justin down on the bed and marveled at how beautiful his body was looking for a minute. Raising my eyes up to his face, I noticed the deep blush forming there. Giving him a reassuring smile, I walked towards him until I was directly in front of him. Leaning down, I pressed my lips against his softly, and then got on my knees in front of him.

My eyes never leaving his, I wrapped my right hand around his manhood, gently stroking it before picking up the pace. Pleasure was washing over Justin's face with every stroke. All of a sudden I removed my hand completely from his member. His face mirrored disappointment until I lowered my mouth onto him. Hearing him gasp from the sudden change, I began circling my tongue around the head, slowly lowering myself down until his entire cock was in my mouth.

I started bobbing my head slowly, my tongue running along his underside, until I got to the top and began flicking my tongue in and out of his slit. Before Justin could cum from that alone, I changed my movements completely. I began bobbing my head quickly, taking every inch of him inside my mouth. I could sense that he was reaching his climax and weakly using his hands to make me stop. I looked up into his eyes, seeing the unsure and embarrassed look in his eyes. Reassuring him with my eyes, I continued my movements, and dug my nails into his waist. Suddenly I heard Justin groan out loud, and felt his fingers pull on my hair. His cum filled my mouth, and I struggled to swallow all of it. Once he was done, I circled my tongue around his cock, licking off all of his juices.

Standing up, I captured Justin's lips in mine, tongue attacking his mouth. I pushed Justin down until he was lying on his back. Climbing on top of him, I positioned my waist between his legs. I ground my hips against Justin's still sensitive cock, causing him to dig his nails into my back.

"A-austin, p-please… I… I need you." My cock twitched from his words.

Reaching into our nightstand, I pulled out a tube of lube and squirted some onto my finger.

I lowered my hand down to his hole, circling around it, before slowly pushing my index finger inside him. Generously, I pushed my finger in and out of Justin's hole. After a while, I added another finger. Justin groaned as I started pushing my fingers into his tight hole hard and mercilessly. Once I successfully managed to get three fingers inside Justin, I decided he was ready.

Pouring a generous amount of lube into my hand, I lathered it onto my erection. I looked into Justin's eyes as I lined it up with his puckered hole, and entered him slowly. His face tightened in pain, before pleasure took over his features.

I moved inside of Justin slowly, before picking up my pace as his moans got louder. The familiar tightness in my stomach was already there. I began pushing into Justin harder, eliciting more groans than moans out of him. His nails were digging into my lower back, making it harder to concentrate on not coming too early. I wanted to make sure Justin got off first. I reached my hand down and wrapped it around Justin's member, which was already starting to get hard again. I began stroking him, tugging hard. Forcing him to come to his release because I knew I could only last a little while longer.

Justin screamed my name while his cum spilled onto my hand. The tightness surrounding my cock was too much and I came just seconds after Justin, groaning out his name. I collapsed onto the bed next to him, my throbbing member still inside of him.

Justin turned his face towards me and smiled. "That.. was amazing." He was panting hard. I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I laughed lightly.

"So.. can we do it again?" this time I seriously laughed. He was crazy.

"Anything for my angel." And with that I climbed back on top of him. Had to give the boy what he wanted, right?


End file.
